


Len's Revenge

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len and his Scarlet go out to the bar with the S.T.A.R. Labs gang again.This time, Len's got something up his sleeve.





	Len's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A new One-shot coming at ya.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“You sure it’ll work Cisco?’ Len asked, looking at the bright red liquid.

“Positive. I adjusted Cait’s old formula with her help, it should last for him just like it would for any human drinking regular alcohol.” He responded with a smile. He wanted his best friend to have fun, and not saying not being able to get drunk was a bad thing, but it probably wasn’t as fun when watching his friends and his boyfriend get totally smashed. Len had come to him with this project, and they had attempted it once before, but never had the opportunity to actually work on it fully before.

The alcohol Cisco and Cait came up with would guarantee Barry to get drunk, and stay drunk. Len had some ulterior motives though. He remembered vividly the last time Barry convinced him to go out with the Labs gang. He had gotten totally smashed and embarrassed himself. Not only that, but Barry had recorded the entire event and then sent it to his family and friends. 

It took Len forever to come back from something like that, the teasing and plain embarrassment in general. Len was older, and more experienced with alcohol, that and he really never got drunk. He drank, sure, but never enough to get totally smashed, the fact is, he hadn’t gotten that shit faced in years. He frequented a bar called Saints and Sinners for years, his tolerance built up, but something that night pushed him to get totally drunk.

Maybe it was Barry and his friends having so much fun, and him wanting to loosen up a bit. Whatever the reason, and Len blamed Barry, he had ended up getting the worst hangover of his life, and he wanted revenge.

So the next time Barry asked him to come to the bar with his friends, he went straight to Cisco, after accepting the invitation. Len went to collect the new alcohol the day they planned to go out, and then headed to the apartment to get ready.

They left for the bar at 7 to meet with Cait and Cisco. By 9, Len had a couple drinks, Cait and Cisco were on the dance floor, and Barry, well he wasn’t drunk yet, but Len was going to make sure the boy was totally smashed before he left the bar.

Another hour passed and Len slipped Barry the new alcohol that Cisco made. He told Barry what it was of course, he just didn’t tell him it was made to last through his metabolism. The boy still drank when they went out, he just never got drunk.

So, a couple minutes after he started on his drink, his head started to get a small buzz. He ignored it, and kept drinking away with his friends. Len almost felt bad that the boy was about to get smashed… almost. Len was more excited to see Barry smashed.

That was until he did…

Len found out within an hour that Barry was a hysterical drunk, but also the crybaby drunk. He cried over chicken wings, and then was distressed throughout the night over a bunch of random things.

Len had enough and elected to take Barry home, mainly because the boy was now crying over their relationship, which they weren’t having problems with whatsoever. Barry had anxiety problems, and Len assumed that Barry’s alcohol intake had affected his anxiety. 

He wasn’t prepared to handle Barry having a panic attack while drunk in a bar, so he took him straight home. After getting the drunk boy into pajamas after a hot bath, Len tried to do anything to prevent a panic attack. 

He cuddled with the boy, ran his fingers through his hair, and whispered sweet nothings to him as he cried and calmed himself down. They both fell asleep that night worried about each other. The next morning, (Which Barry and Len didn’t actually wake up until after noon because it was Saturday) Barry woke up in a good mood and not a hangover in sight.

Len hadn’t accounted for Barry’s metabolism burning through the after effects of a hangover while the boy slept, which made his whole revenge plan almost pointless. Len still got some funny videos from that night, before Barry’s anxiety kicked in, and he got to see a new side of his Scarlet.

It was his perfect revenge indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
